lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Skittleverse!
Skittleverse! '''is a LMMCU show by Skittleflake. It focuses on the Adventures of Skittleflake and Company through a mysterious and magical land. It is said to be an anime-based animated show. Cast Protagonists Main * Skittleflake as Skittleflake * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger * MilesRS777 as Marty * TBA as Lilly * TBA as Shelby * TBA as Emma Minor * TBA as Dragon Guardian of the River * TBA as Needlenose * Bruno Ganz as Adolfin Hitler * TBA as Cakey Neutral * TBA as ?????????? Antagonists Main * TBA as Mosquito Taxi * Barry Bostswick Robot George Washington * Danny Devito as Detective George Clinton Minor * TBA as Evil Space Giraffe * Ted Cruz as Zodiac Killer Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 6/10 * The God of night gives up his position so he can become 'sexier'. * Sex appeal is mentioned many times. * Alexander Hamilton is gay for John Laurens. * Kids are seen twerking. * It is said to not go to college and be sexy. Violence & Gore 8/10 * The War is depicted in Skittleverse, having many people being gunned down and in a song, a line states 'Some civillian casualties.'. * The boat Skittleflake is on blows up. * Some people that were gunned down show traces of lots of blood. * Bits and peices of corpse are littered throughout the battlefield. * Skittleflake steals someone's eye. Profanity 10/10 * Swears are found in most episodes. These swears include the PG-13 ones and TV-MA. Most swears are uncensored, except for major swears like 'Pu*ple', 'Tur*le' (Toy*le), 'Pum*ernickle', and 'Cray*la'. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 7/10 * Skittleflake smokes weed, takes cocaine, and he drinks wine. * An illegal underground drug market exists. * Skittleflake gets drunk multiple times. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 * Jumpscares occur sometimes. * There are many scenes depicting The War, with Bombs being dropped on the town, burning a city, a balloon being gunned down, and a war submarine blowing up the boat Skittleflake is on. * A city is burned down by a great fire. * A few events similar to 9/11 happen, like a plane crashing in the middle of a city. Offensive Scenes 9/11 * A protagonist known as 'Adolfin Hitler' appears, and the Nazi party also makes an appearance as protagonists. * The swatzika is scene on Adolfin's arm. * Religions are mentioned multiple times. Suggested Ratings: TV-14 to TV-MA Common Sense Media 16+ Episode Guide Pre-Debut * Pilot - 'Pilot' Season 1 (Random World) Season 1A * Underworld Escape! * Burning City! * A Special Kind of Hell! * Deep into Hell! * Village of Warriors! * Gang of Evil Monkeys! * Zodiac Ted! * Snake Man! * Warring Zodiac! Season 1B * Lilly War * Drafting Lillies * At Plant Camp * Lilly Tanks * Gettin' Started * It's a Breeze * Emma Balloon * Bombs Away! * Emma Balloon! * Out at Sea! * Sailor Skittleflake! * Battletime * White Flag * We're Not Done * Dark Magician! * World of Vortamia? * Skittlebrew! * Back to Magic!/Into Candy Land! Season 2 Running Gags *Random Censorship - The words Purple, Crayola, Pumpernickle, Turtle and (Toytle) are randomly censored. *Toytle - Turtle is said as 'Toytle'. *Darn Censors! - At random times, the censor bleep will either be Apples, Pineapples, Ananas, Kiwi, Watermlon, Lime, Lemon, Strawberry, Avocado, Potato, and other Fruits/Vegtables. *Worship: Varying items that are not onions are worshipped. Continuity TBA Trivia * A dorito person is seen in the background of most episodes. * The borough of Manhattan, New York, USA appears as a location in Skittleverse. * Skittleverse 'worships' many random things like Pineapples, Lemons, and Celery. * The only random item not worshiped is Onions. * Crossovers are not cannon.